In many current workplace and institutional environments, it is often cumbersome for an individual to acquire and record schedule data. This frequently entails the individual resorting to, memorization, handwritten transcription, or manual input into a personal computing device, or accessing an online server for schedule data important to them such as work schedules or class schedules. Access to online scheduling services is not frequently provided by work, educational and social institutions. The acts of memorization, handwritten transcription and manual input are often prone to error. These conditions create the potential for missed work assignments, classes, social and other events.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for efficiently transferring large amounts of schedule data needed in workplace or institutional environment s to a mobile computing device such as a cellular telephone (e.g., smart phone) or other type of computing device.